crazyproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelli's Missing!!!
"Kelli's Missing!!!" is the fourth episode of Season 1 of The Kirk and Kelli's CRAZY Show. It is the fourth episode overall. It serves as the finale of Season 1. It was first released in 2011, and was rereleased on May 18, 2013. Synopsis Kelli seems to be missing, and Kirk's got to find her!; Kirk talks with Monkey about Disney's Tangled.; Kirk continues the search for Kelli. Plot Part 1 Kirk starts the show off in a panic, informing the viewers that Kelli is missing, and that he can't find her; the "only thing left" is a bottle of Snuggle. Kirk is convinced that the bear on the Snuggle bottle is evil. It turns out Kirk is correct, as the bear jumps out of the picture on the bottle and laughs evilly. Kirk gets scared and doesn't know what to do, until he decides to beat the bear up. He then grabs the Snuggle Bear and attacks it (while the bear refuses to bring Kelli back), resulting in Technical Difficulties. When the episode resumes, the bear is shown on the floor. Kirk asks it where Kelli is, to which the bear says it'll never tell, even after Kirk steps on it. He then decides to tickle the bear, resulting in more Technical Difficulties. Once the episode resumes again, Kirk asks the bear where Kelli is one last time. The bear finally admits that it has no idea where she is, and never kidnapped her. Suggesting that she might be riding her bike, Kirk looks outside to check. Turns out, Kelli is ''outside, riding her bicycle with her friend, Star. Monkey Talk The episode then cuts to the first-ever segment of Monkey Talk. Kirk introduces Monkey to the audience. Monkey claims to be unhappy to be there, but agreed to do the segment to get paid bananas by Kirk. Kirk asks Monkey what he thought of the Disney movie ''Tangled. Monkey labels the movie as stupid and boring, and claims that Rapunzel hitting Flynn with a frying pan in 3D could frighten young children. Monkey proposes that instead of Tangled, ''there should be a ''LEGO Star Wars IV video game, titled'' "The Actual Complete Saga"'' with movies'' I-VI'' and The Clone Wars. ''Kirk tries to explain that the video game would technically be considered the fifth game since ''The Complete Saga is considered the third game in the series, to which Monkey ignores. Monkey also thinks there should be a Star Wars VII, VIII, ''and ''IX. Kirk explains that while he likes that idea, Monkey is going to lose bananas. Before he can explain why, Monkey attacks him, resulting in some Technical Difficulties, ending the segment. Part 2 Cutting back to the main story, Kirk goes outside, apologizing for his lack of experience with a camera. When Kelli and Star bike toward him, he yells for them to stop. Kirk then introduces Star to the viewers, annoying her. He explains to Kelli about the Snuggle Bear, referring to the bear as male, and tells her he thought the bear kidnapped her. Kelli claims that the bear is actually female, to which Kirk exclaims, "Whatever!". Knowing Kelli is safe, he sings goodbye to the viewers, getting exhausted in the process. Characters Major *Kirk (Donald Garrison Jr.) *Snuggle Bear (Donald Garrison Jr., referred to as "Snuggles" in the credits) *Monkey (Donald Garrison Jr., Monkey Talk only) Minor *Kelli (Kelli Garrison) *Star (Star Brickey-Jarrel) Trivia *Snuggles' gender is left ambiguous, as Kirk refers to it as a boy while Kelli refers to it as a girl. **How Kelli knew about the bear is never explained. ***Since Snuggles never actually did anything to Kelli, its motivations are unclear. *First episode with segments, as well as multiple cuts. *First appearance of Monkey Talk. *First instance where the Theme Song is not a separate recording. *Presented as "The Kirk and _____ CRAZY Show". *Depending on where you watch it, the number of exclamation points in the title changes. *First episode where Kelli plays a minor role. *This is the only episode Star Brickey-Jarrel was involved in before leaving CRAZY Productions.